Dear FanFiction
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: Harry Potter characters write letters to fanfiction with critisism, praise, disgust and lots more! Repost, please read and review!
1. Hermione G

**A/N Ok, you know what? I do not know what happened, but this story just disappeared. I'm not sure why, but now I have to go put all the chapters back in, so I'm sorry, and hope you aren't too upset.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

If you are reading this, then it is to tell you that there are going to be literally hundreds of letters of complaint coming to you because of your terrible stories. I just though I'd warn you before—Wait! Here comes Ron! Just be warned!

~Hermione G.

* * *

**Please review, get caught up for me. :(**


	2. Harry P

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry if you have already read these, please help me catch up in reviews all the same.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I hate that I am the center of most slashes. It is disgusting and I wish all you authors to please stop. As Drarry is the most common, I'm sure Draco would agree with me. Ron is just nasty and I'm not even going to start with Snape. *shudders*

~Harry

* * *

**Pleassseee Review!**


	3. Ron W

**A/N I loved this one, hilariously funny. I hope you will not kill me for letting the previous version of this Fic to get deleted.**

* * *

FanFiction,

I used to like Fanfictions… until I read that one with me… and Hedwig… I mean seriously! Who would even _think_ about putting me with an _owl? _It's blasphemy! If ever I find who wrote that… Beware, is all I can say. And no, I'm not in any slashes, I assure you I am not gay, so stop suggesting I am.

~Ron, a furious redhead

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	4. Rubeus H

**This one made me sad to write, but it is so true.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I love reading these wonderful stories, but I'm hardly ever mentioned. Would it hurt to throw me in there for a change, if only a brief moment? It really would cheer 'em up a bit.

Terribly wounded,

Hagrid

* * *

**A/N Aww you just have to feel bad for him. Pleasssee review and let our old friend know we still love him!**


	5. Ginny W

**Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I must say, some of you authors are amazing! Your writing style, the way you put things so nicely, everything! Ok, so there are some grammar mistakes, and of course slashes and everything, but _still. _I would definitely keep reading, so long as you don't put me with anyone ugly, dumb or outright evil. Thanks!

~Ginny

ps That is quite enough of me with anyone but Harry. He. Is. Mine.

* * *

**A/N Our first mostly-positive one! Please review!**


	6. Draco M

**A/N Ok, so if you are here because of my other story, 'Is There a Problem?' awesome. If not, go and read it before reading this. Chapter 35 is where you'll find it, with Draco.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

What are you _thinking? _Drapple? Someone must have done something to you, because no sane person would pair me with an _apple._ It is terrible what you guys come up with, but Drapple? No. Dramione? Not even. Come on, I mean seriously? How would _you_ like to be depicted as a maniac with an attraction to a fruit?

~Draco M.

ps Enough with any pairings with me and anyone. It's infuriating.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. Voldemort

**A/N You should feel lucky, I really loved writing this one!**

* * *

FanFiction,

If you are reading this than I suggest you watch out. I am on your trail, and you will not like when I find you. You have put me with Granger countless times, and I will not tolerate reading about me with that Mudblood. Or Bellatrix. She is not loyal enough to deserve me. I suggest you cease putting me with anyone, or there will be consequences. _Avada Kedevra!_

~Voldemort

* * *

**A/N Threats, eh? Well, Voldie-shorts, you can just Avada yourself now, because we will not stop torturing you as you tortured Harry and everyone else! Please review if you agree, and can we try for fifteen reviews?**


	8. Bellatrix L

**A/N I almost felt bad for Bellatrix here. _Almost._**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!

Why do you always write FanFictions where he lived and I died? I killed him fair and square! J. K. Rowling said so, so no more falsities!

~Bellatrix

P.S. It's Bellatrix. Not Bella, not Trix, Bellatrix.

* * *

**A/N Haha! Please review, if you were furious that she killed Sirius!**

**Thanks to ThiefOfMagic and Nicole di Angelo for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**


	9. Hermione G 2

**A/N Another chappie! I love you guys, you are wonderful reviewers. :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like J. K. R.? No? Then I'm probably not her. Darn.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I told you there would be a lot of letters coming in. Anyway, I though I'd send my own complaint in.

There are so many pairings you have put me with it makes my mind whirl! Let's see…

Harry: Not too bad, but he's not my type. I like him just as a friend, and I can't imagine being with him with anything more than that.

Fred or George: They're cute, but like Harry, they're not really my type.

Draco: No. Forget it. There is no way I would be caught dead with that git.

Lucius: Give me a break! He could be my father! And he is ugly as anything with that disgusting blond hair.

Severus: Same as Lucius, he could be my father. And he's my _teacher_, give me a break. Though he is one of the few people who match my intellect. Not that I'm saying anything.

Sirius: Harry's godfather? That would be weird for all three of us…

Tom Riddle: I am _not _going to say a _word_.

Crabbe or Goyle: Forget it. Too low on the IQ level for me.

Percy: No, too old and pretentious.

Must I say any more? The only pairings I will even think about accepting is Harry and maybe the Twins. Other than that, don't put me with anyone else. You will regret it.

Thanks!

Hermione G.

* * *

**A/N Long one! Hope you liked it, and can we see if we can get 20 reviews? Thanks!**

**Thanks to 567random for reviewing!**


	10. Crookshanks

**A/N So, you must consider yourselves lucky that I'm gining you two chapters today, but mind you, what a chapter this is. lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Meow.

~Crookshanks

* * *

**A/N You don't say much do you Crookshanks? XD Please review if you agree with what he said! (Which could be anything... O_O)**


	11. James P

**A/N You've got a surprise coming your way...**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I do hope you are greatly insulted by this letter; you have every right to be. Wait for it…

I HATE IT! I HATE ALL FANFICITONS! If you do not cease making such detestable FanFics about such stupid things, I will kill you.

Just joking. In truth, I love FanFiction! Everything about it, in fact. I can't wait for more stories!

Sincerely,

James Potter

* * *

**A/N Typical James. XD Please review if you laughed at all!**


	12. Luna L

**A/N I like this one, thanks to 567random for the idea! **

* * *

Dearest FanFiction,

I have read so many of your stories, and it seems that when I am in one, I'm always the one that others only talk to because they want to be nice. Every time I say something that fascinates me, others always think it isn't true. Like Nargles. Nargles are wonderful creatures, and just because no one has seen one doesn't mean they don't exist. Why am I the center of the inequity?

~Luna L.

(ps Nargles _do _exist, I promise.)

* * *

**A/N Oh, Luna, you just can't give it up. If you believe in Nargles, review. If not, review anyway. :)**


	13. Ginny W 2

**A/N Here you go, this one is a bit random...**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Why do you torture me so? I have been put with so many awful guys (and girls, to my disgust), but Voldemort? No. Just, no. Please, do not put me with that vile serpent _ever_ again. It's terrible.

And to be honest, I don't like being with anyone besides Harry, so would you please quit putting me with anyone but him? Oh, and I'm not even going to start with Ronald...

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Please review if you think Ginny/Ron is gross!**

**Thanks to Nicole di Angelo and 567random for reviewing!**


	14. Sirius Black

**A/N My deepest apoloies that I have not updated in SO long; school is taking up eery second of my life, so PLEASE give me a bit of slack. Thank you for being so patient, and I shall try to update at lweast once a week, perhaps more often. Hpoe you like this chapter, I rather enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Every time I read the fifth Harry Potter book, I still can't believe that Bellatrix got the better of me like that. I should have been able to get away! She is not more powerful than me, you know, and I don't like how it was written to be so.

Now, that's not my main point, so moving on. I wouldn't be so upset were it just stayed like that, but some of you writers have enhanced and elaborated and taken advantage of my weakness and made me just that much below her. Why is it in so many stories, you say that Bellatrix always either kills of severely wounds me?! I am not the bad guy, am I? She's the one on You-Know-Who's side, not me! I tried to protect Harry, and this is how you repay me? It's dispicable.

Sirius Black

(p.s. As a side note, I would like to thank those who have made _me_ get the better of _her_. My appreciation to you.)

* * *

**Hmmm... a review or two would be nice... ;)**


End file.
